


Until the Time Comes

by jaspeada0928



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion between Steven and Peridot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peridot and Stevn spent an afternoon together things got very interesting.</p><p>" We fussed!"</p><p>(Fusion between steven and Peridot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!

Steven and Peridot were alone at the house, the gems were on a mission and Steven had decided to stay to spend the afternoon with Peridot. He was eating chips while Peridot was watching tv, obsessing about some new program that had caught her attention.   
Steven finished his chips and decided that the house was too quiet, so he turned on his Ipod and it started to play a song that was popular at the moment in Beach city. He started to shake his head, following the rhythm.  
The sound of Peridot´s program stopped and she went down to the living room, where Stevn was listening to music in the sofa. She stared at his Ipod, frowning. “What is that device?” She asked.  
Steven glanced at her. “Oh it’s an Ipod. It plays music.”  
“Music?” She asked.  
“Yeah, you know, songs with instruments.”  
She seemed offended. “Of course I know what music is!”  
Steven gave her a puzzled look for a moment and then smiled . “Do you know how to dance?”  
“I haven’t had the need to fuse.” She simply stated.  
“No, I mean, like, for fun.”  
“For fun?”  
Steven sighed and started to dance in his weird, special way. Peridot inspected him and started to try and mimic his movements, she was tensed and seemed really concentrated.   
“Just go with the rhythm, don’t copy e, fin your own style!”  
Peridot nodded and took a deep breath, she wasn’t going to let a stupid song beat her. Her left foot started to tap the floor, following the rhythm of the song. Then she started to move her shoulders and next second she was dancing in a weird, robot-like way.  
Steven chuckled. “Yeah, like that!” They both kept dancing. “This is funny.” Commented Peridot. “It is, right?” Replied Steven. They didn’t notice that they were coming closer to each other while dancing. Steven stumbled with Peridot’s feet and she stumbled too, when taking a step backwards in surprise. They both fell to the wooden floor, Peridot on her butt and Steven flat on his face. Slowly, Steven sat.  
“Ouch!” Both said in unison and stared at each other, none of them were seriously hurt. Steven started to laugh and Peridot followed, none of them really knew why they were laughing, maybe at themselves for being so clumsy.

White light surrounded them and when it banished, in the place of the half-human and the green gem, there was only one being.   
The fusion had dark blond hair that fell to her shoulders, the hair was wavy and similar to Stevonnie’s, the main difference was that, instead of round waves, they were pointy, like triangles. Her face was something between Steven’s round face and Peridot’s pointy one. She wore Peridot’s glasses with her gem on her forehead. Her body constitution was also something in between the constitutions of the two beings forming the fusion, healthy and proportioned. She was as tall as Garnet and wore the upper part of Peridot’s uniform, with a Star instead of a diamond in the center of it, and Steven’s blue shorts. She had Peridot’s socks and Steven’s pink sandals. Her skin was a light green, less vivid than peridot’s, she had Steven’s nose.  
The fusion blinked in confusion, standing frozen on the spot.  
“What…?” She started, a sweet feminine voice coming out of her lips. “Peridot?”  
“Steven, what happened?!”  
“We- We fused!”  
She raised a hand to cover her mouth. “I fused with a gem! I can do it!” Said the part of the fusion that was Steven.  
“You mean… Like Garnet?!” Asked Peridot, alarmed. She didn’t even meant to fuse!  
She looked down at herself, examining her body and clothes. What kind of power did she have? Opal had a bow and Sardonyx had her hammer…  
She took out Rose’s shield and thought about what power Peridot had. She had no weapons, but… she could make things levitate!  
Suddenly, the doubts of the green gem banished, replaced with curiosity. Trying a weapon could be fun, and she could collect information about fussions…  
The fusion became even more stable when Peridot took her decision. She smiled and ran to the door, opened it and ran to the beach in front of the temple. There was no one there, she could practice. She tried the crazy idea that had surged into her mind minutes before, courtesy of Steven, She threw the shield like a disc, towards the sea, and extended her right arm. She used her ferrokinesis to make the shield change direction to the right ad then come back to her hand. It was like a boomerang. Peridot was never able to use her powers so easily.

“Cool” she said out loud.  
What else could she do? She extended her arm and tried to lift sand, maybe the meal particles in terrestrial sand would allow her to control it. But instead of raising the sand as she expected, something like a huge, green holographic arm surged out of her extended limb. She gasped after seeing it and somehow understood what the arm could do. She moved her real arm, making the hologram send a punch at the sand, leaving a hole with the shape of a big fist in the ground. She concentrated for a moment and the hologram disappeared.  
So she had two powers. “Impressive.” She said to herself. “Cool.” She thought for a minute. “I need a name.” She stated and thought about the options. “I’m green………What about Emerald?”  
“It´s a good name. “The two fused beings conversed.  
“I have to tell the gems!” She said, excited.  
“It would be better if we kept it a secret.”  
“They are not enemies.”  
“But we could use it strategically to surprise the real enemy!”  
“I won’t hide it from them!”  
“But it is a well-known technique to hide your abilities to obtain the element of surprise!”  
The argument finished when Emerald’s from became white light and broke into two beings, they fell to the ground.  
“Ughr!” Complained Peridot. Steven sighed, looking at the gem straight in the eye. “I can’t hide it from them.”  
“But you could use it to save them.”  
Steven was far from convinced. “Are you sure?” Peridot nodded, serious, her eyes filled with determination. The boy sighed again. “Fine. But I’m doing this from them.” He said. It was one of those times when Steven actually acted like a fourteen-year-old boy.  
Without another word, they stood up and went into the house and to watch a movie, making a silent agreement to not talk about the subject, until danger came, until they needed to use the fusion.

 

When the gems came home, they found the two of them concentrated, watching a Lonely Blade movie that had just been released.  
“Awwwww…! Steven, you promised we would watch it together.” Amethyst complained, jumping to the second floor and sitting on the bed. Pearl went up stairs with Garnet and the both sat in the bed too. Steven and Peridot were sitting on the floor.  
“Everything went fine?” Asked Garnet. Peridot and Steven glanced at each other for a second before he answered.   
“Nothing weird. We just sat here, watching movies.” He said confidently.  
Emerald was their secret.  
Garnet nodded and started watching the movie, Steven and Peridot did the same.

Until the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea after seeing how well Steven got along with Peridot. I haven’t seen many fanfics about Steven and Peridot fusing (So if you know about some please tell me.)  
> Well, I hope you liked this. And, please review!


End file.
